


Don't You Quit On Me

by Traw



Category: The Streets of San Francisco
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: A short one-shot of Mike's thoughts as he sat in the back of the car with Steve as they raced to the hospital in the episode -'The Thrill Killers'
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Don't You Quit On Me

I'm sitting here feeling helpless, so useless and ohh, so, so scared. I can feel the blood as it pumps through my fingers with each weak beat of his heart as I try and press harder, trying desperately to stem or even just slow the flow, even if it's just a little. Just as long as it's enough to give him the chance to reach the hospital alive. I can't lose him now! Not now, not ever! Not this way! He's my partner, my closest friend … my Buddy Boy! But he's much more than that, he's family! He is the son Helen and I never had, and the man Jeannie loves like an older brother.

I swallow hard as I try to blink away the tears that are threatening to fall and quickly glance out the window to see where we are, desperate to see the hospital gates but I know even at the speed we are going, we are still several streets away. My hold on him tightens as I feel the car take a corner on just two wheels, the siren is almost deafening, the streets are almost empty. It feels like the night, itself, is holding its breath. I look back down and find him staring up at me as I tell him where we are and try to reassure him that medical help is nearby.

His face is so pale, with almost a grey complexion, and his lips are tinged blue as he struggles to take each small, painful breath. I pull him a little closer and hold him a little tighter, my heart shattering into a million little pieces as I find myself watching the light fading from his eyes as he stares at something that I can't see.

"Don't you quit on me!" I order him desperately, even though I fear that the choice to fight or quit may no longer be his to make.


End file.
